


A Guest in the Kingdom

by Merfilly



Category: Labyrinth (1986), The Dark Crystal (1982)
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-21
Updated: 2013-04-21
Packaged: 2017-12-09 03:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/769456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The child of the Crystal bearers is quite capable at finding the magic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Guest in the Kingdom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DragonDancer5150](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonDancer5150/gifts).



Where the walls of the realms touched, magic grew strong. And for the child of the Crystal bearers, it was not that difficult to find those walls. While Kira searched for her daughter, the child tumbled into a new place, one where fairies and dwarves were staring curiously at her.

"What is this?" a tall man with a white shock of hair asked.

"A gelfling," the girl said with pride.

Jareth crouched down and slowly smiled at her. "Then welcome, Gelfling, to my kingdom." It had been a long time since one had come, and he intended to be hospitable.


End file.
